Broken
by Kagamine Miharu
Summary: 'Terkadang kau tidak bisa mendapatkan akhir bahagiamu dengan orang yang kau pilih. Beberapa orang datang ke kehidupanmu hanya untuk memberikan rasa pahit padamu.' /AoMomo fanfic.


_HALO SEMUANYA! MIHARU HERE!_

_Setelah hiatus panjang berbulan-bulan karena berbagai kesibukan, akhirnya sempat juga mampir ke FFn ini _

_Padahal masih ada fic ongoing, tapi Miharu malah buat fic baru. Ha. Maaf. Marahi saja author tak bertanggungjawab ini \\(T_T)/_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER.**_

_**-Broken-**_

* * *

…

_Aku lelah… Aku muak dengan semua ini…  
Rasanya ingin aku melangkah menjauh darimu, tapi… Kenapa? Kenapa kakiku, tubuhku, bahkan mataku tak bisa berpaling darimu?_

_Terkadang, kau sama sekali tak melihatku.  
Ada saat dimana kita berdua memang berada di dunia yang berbeda.  
Saat dimana aku yakin tidak akan pernah ada "kita" antara kau dan aku._

_Haruskah aku menatap mata indahmu dan mendengar kisahmu tentang dirinya sambil berpura-pura tersenyum — padahal ada luka menganga dalam hatiku?_

_Haruskah aku perlahan melangkah menjauh darimu, walaupun sebenarnya kaki ini tak ingin beranjak sedikitpun dari dirimu?_

_Haruskah…  
Haruskah aku membangun sebuah tembok kokoh di antara kita, walaupun aku masih ingin merasakan kehangatanmu di dekatku?_

_Tapi…  
Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mundur kalau ternyata waktu malah sering mempertemukan kita di satu ruang?_

_Ini menyakitkan…  
Aku benar benar ingin mengakhiri ini…  
Aku tidak ingin suatu saat nanti aku akan kehilangan kendali atas perasaan ini…_

_Aku takut…_

_Takut kalau aku akan benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona matamu…_

_Kalau aku memang tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk memilikimu…  
Maka aku ingin mengakhiri ini…_

_Aku mohon…  
Hiraukan saja aku…  
Hiraukan tatapan mataku…  
Hiraukan sikapku yang ingin menarik perhatianmu…_

_Akhiri saja kepura-puraan ini.._

_Dengan begitu aku pun tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi…_

…

* * *

Di ujung balkon sebuah kamar berdiri sesosok tubuh jangkung dengan kemeja putih yang sedikit berantakan. Dibiarkannya dinginnya angin malam berhembus menusuk-nusuk lengannya yang tidak terbalut lengan kemeja.

Dengan tangan kanan memegang segelas _wine_, sosok jangkung itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tiang pagar balkon. Sepasang mata _sapphire _miliknya menatap sendu jalanan yang semakin malam semakin sepi dan mencekam.

"D… Dai-chan…?"

Aomine tersenyum pahit mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ia menenggak _wine_ di tangannya, berharap agar kadar alkohol dalam minuman itu dapat meredakan _sedikit saja _rasa sakit di hatinya saat ini.

Ia menoleh pada sosok beberapa meter di hadapannya yang baru saja memasuki kamar. Dengan sebuah senyuman, ia berkata,  
"Aku merindukanmu, Satsuki…"

Momoi menggeleng lemah.  
Dia tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke balkon, berdiri di samping Aomine. Tatapannya menerawang ke langit malam bertabur bintang.

"Malam yang indah…" gumamnya.

Aomine tersenyum melihat sosok di sampingnya.  
Kalau saja… Kalau saja mereka masih sama seperti yang dulu… Kalau saja Ia masih memiliki kesempatan…

Mungkin…  
Mungkin tangan Aomine sekarang sudah menggenggam tangannya erat…  
Mungkin jemarinya sudah membelai halus helaian rambut panjang itu…  
Mungkin bibirnya sudah menyentuh leher mulus itu…  
Dan mungkin mulutnya sudah bergerak mengucapkan hal-hal konyol yang bisa membuat mereka tertawa seperti dulu...

Tapi kenyataan memang tidak selalu menyenangkan…  
Sekarang Momoi adalah milik Kuroko, dan tak seorangpun dapat menyangkalnya.

Lamunan Aomine buyar saat tiba-tiba sosok dihadapannya menoleh menatapnya dan dengan ragu berkata,  
"D-Dai-chan… Menurutku… Akan lebih baik, kalau kau menghabiskan malam yang indah seperti ini… Dengan orang lain selain aku…"

Aomine mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Momoi barusan.  
"Tidak…"  
"Aku… Hanya membutuhkan dirimu di sisiku saat ini…"

Momoi tersentak.  
Dari nada suara Aomine yang parau itu, tergambar jelas rasa sakit yang dialami lelaki itu.  
Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan rasa perih dan rasa bersalah yang mulai menjalar dari dasar hatinya.  
_Sakit._ Sakit rasanya melihat keadaan Aomine seperti ini.  
Dan lebih sakit lagi, saat Ia sadar bahwa ialah penyebab rasa sakit lelaki itu…

"Dai-chan… Aku… "

Tanpa sadar, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan dalam kelopak matanya jatuh begitu saja, membasahi pipinya.

Momoi menangis.

"Satsuki…"  
Melihat air mata yang menggenangi sepasang mata milik orang yang sangat disayanginya itu, tangan Aomine secara refleks bergerak membelai pipi Momoi dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak matanya yang indah.

"Maaf… Maaf…"  
"Maafkan aku… Dai-chan… Maaf…"

Sebelum Aomine sempat membalas permintaan maaf itu, Momoi telah berdiri membelakanginya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia berlari keluar, hingga Aomine melihat sosoknya berbelok di ujung jalan, meninggalkannya dengan luka perih di hatinya.

* * *

…

_Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah._

_Aku hanya membutuhkanmu untuk menyembuhkan rasa lelah dan sakitku.  
Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi penyemangatku.  
Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menyinari hari-hariku dengan senyumanmu.  
Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai alasanku bangun keesokan harinya._

_Aku tetap membutuhkanmu walaupun kau adalah milik orang lain sekarang…_

…

* * *

Getaran halus perlahan terasa dari saku celana Aomine. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat nama di layar.

"Satsuki"

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Ia menerima panggilan itu dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

Satu detik kemudian, suara itu langsung memenuhi kepala Aomine.  
"Dai-ch— Aomine…kun…"

Aomine menarik napas dalam-dalam. Momoi tidak memanggilnya dengan nama depannya lagi. Ada suatu jarak di antara mereka.  
Suaranya parau, dan samar-samar ia bisa mendengar isakan kecil gadis itu.  
"…Ya?"

Hening.  
Tidak ada jawaban dari Momoi. Aomine meremas ponselnya.

"Satsuki…"

"Aomine-kun… Aku minta maaf…"

Aomine kembali meremas ponselnya, sementara Ia mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, mempertemukan ujung jemari dengan telapak tangan, mengepalnya erat sampai membiru, membuat darahnya membeku.

"Aku… Minta maaf, Aomine-kun… Aku benar-benar tidak bisa... "

"Diam."

Momoi tersentak. Diremasnya lengan bajunya dan meringis. Ia tau Aomine tidak akan menerima kenyataan begitu saja.  
Tapi meskipun ia tau, tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang sudah mengakar di setiap sarafnya.  
Ia tau, bahwa Aomine akan membencinya setelah ia melukainya begitu dalam.

"Aomine-kun, aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak pantas untukmu..."

Hening.

"Aku tau ini semua salahku…"  
"Aku seharusnya tidak mempermainkanmu… Seharusnya aku lebih cepat menyadari perasaanmu..."  
"Aomine-kun…"

Hening.  
Tetap tak ada jawaban dari Aomine.

Momoi terisak. Dadanya semakin sesak. Jantungnya seakan enggan untuk memompa darah dengan normal yang akhirnya membuatnya kesulitan mengambil oksigen.  
Air matanya mulai meluap dan menggenangi mata indahnya, membuat pandangannya buram dan berkabut.

"Aku memang salah… Aku sudah tak pantas mendapat maaf darimu…"  
"Tapi… Waktu itu… Aku… Aku tidak tau kalau kau serius menyukaiku… Aku sudah menyukai Tetsu-kun sejak dulu, dan—"

"Diam atau aku akan berjalan ke tempatmu dan membunuhmu."

**DEG!**

Momoi terdiam. Badannya menegang dan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat lambat.  
Hatinya sakit dan air matanya meluncur bebas dari matanya tanpa henti.

Tidak, Aomine tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu.  
Tapi… Rasa sakit yang dialaminya, rasa sakit yang ditahannya selama ini sudah begitu besar…  
Dia menyayangi Momoi, itu memang benar. Tapi fakta bahwa dia sangat terluka akibat rasa sayangnya itu juga benar.  
Dan sekarang, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama lagi…

"KAU! Kau menghancurkan segalanya! Apa kau tau seberapa bahagianya diriku saat mengira bahwa perasaanku berbalas?! Kau berjanji akan selalu ada untukku. Tapi aku sadar kalau semua itu hanyalah _omong kosong_."  
"Saat kau bersamaku, aku sadar kalau tatapanmu selalu mengikuti setiap gerakan Tetsu. Aku tau. _Aku tau tapi aku menahannya, Satsuki!_"  
"Dan sekarang apa?! Kau pasti bahagia, hah?! Kau pasti sangat bahagia saat tahu bahwa Tetsu juga menyukaimu. Sangat bahagia hingga kau _mencampakkanku begitu saja_ dan bertingkah seolah segala sesuatunya di antara kita _tidak pernah terjadi_."  
"Setelah melihat kondisiku yang seperti ini apa kau merasa bersalah?! _Apa kau puas sekarang, hah, Satsuki?!_ Jawab aku!"

Aomine menarik napas panjang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
Ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Rasa bersalah meliputinya. Sekarang gadis yang dicintainya pun akan membencinya. Ironis.

"A-Ao… Dai-chan… M-Ma… Maaf… A-Aku… Aku… Akan… Pergi…"

"PERGILAH! Pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah perlihatkan wajahmu di depanku lagi!"

Momoi menjatuhkan ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia jatuh terduduk di tanah.  
Hatinya serasa tercabik-cabik oleh perkataan Aomine barusan.  
Tapi semua itu memang fakta. Dan fakta terkadang memang menyakitkan.

_Sakit. _

Aomine menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menatap miris layar ponselnya.

"Pergi… Pergilah, Satsuki… Pergilah… Dan bawa semua rasa sakit ini bersamamu… Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…"

Aomine mengambil sebotol _wine_ dari lemari pendingin dan meneguk habis sebotol _wine_ itu sekaligus.  
Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan _wine_ tersebut perlahan masuk melalui kerongkongannya, menelusuri lorong tenggorokannya dan masuk ke dalam hatinya yang telah hancur berantakan, pecah berkeping-keping.

Ia merasakan denyutan hampir di sekujur tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya ia ambruk dan terduduk lemas di lantai.

_Di telungkupkannya kepalanya di antara lekukan lututnya dan menangis meraung-raung, seiring dengan alunan tangisan Momoi Satsuki dari ujung jalan._

* * *

…

'_Terkadang kau tidak bisa mendapatkan akhir bahagiamu dengan orang yang kau pilih. Beberapa orang datang ke kehidupanmu hanya untuk memberikan rasa pahit padamu.'_

…

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

_Selesai! owo  
Ahahahaha~ terlalu pendek, kah? Yah, namanya juga drabble. _

_Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran buat nulis fic kayak gini~ xD_

_Feel-nya cukup kerasa gak? atau masih kurang ngena? :v_

_Review, please? ^_^_


End file.
